Ouran Shines Bright With The Light Of The Moon
by LadyArtemisMoon
Summary: A new transfer student comes to Ouran and immediately attracts the Host Club's attention. However, she has memories that she would rather run from and secrets that should never be spoken. Will she be able to overcome her fears and finally find love or will she push everyone, including the person who has been searching for her, away to keep them safe from the encroaching Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

As the tall blonde walked through the huge gates to her new school, she was awed by how far she had come in such a short time. _It seems like only yesterday that I was last in Japan. When in fact, it has been over a year._ Dark memories started to plague her mind so she closed her eyes and let the bright sun wash over her, shining through her long hair, and when she opened her eyes, the memories had faded to the background once again. _I can't let the past define me. I have changed so much in the last year. This is finally my chance to start over, to have a real, happy life. A life of my own choosing. _With that thought, the girl walked one to the campus of Ouran Elite Private Academy, where only the best and brightest attend.

Kyoya Ootori was sitting in his homeroom class, ignoring the prattle from his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. He was too busy hating mornings since he never got enough sleep and trying to make more money to fund the frivolous spending his best friend was prone to. He was so engrossed in his work, that he barely heard the homeroom teacher enter and call for silence.

"The first announcement for today is that we have a new student joining class 2-A." Kyoya's interest was piqued for a second. He remembered seeing a file about the new student but it didn't hold much, not even a photograph. He pulled up the file as the teacher called the new student into the classroom. "Please welcome Miss Shaina MacMillan and help her feel welcome here!"

Kyoya wasn't prepared for the vision that walked through the door. She made even Tamaki speechless. The first thing Kyoya noticed was her eyes. They were a beautifully deep blue that had streaks of silver and a dark grey outline. She was smiling, but even he could see that it didn't reach her eyes. Her hair was long, reaching past her knees. It was a light blonde, even lighter then Tamaki's hair. In the right light, Kyoya would swear it was a silvery blonde. Her hair perfectly complemented her light skin, which looked like moonlight. She was tall, around his height, probably 5'11" or 6'. The most interesting thing about her was her uniform. Instead of wearing the girl's uniform, she had opted to modify a boy's uniform. She wore the male's light blue jacket, with only one button buttoned. Her white undershirt had the first couple of buttons undone, showing off a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon pendant with a star between its horns with a gem inside. She wore a black pleated skirt that only went to mid-thigh with a pair of compression shorts that perfectly matched the color of the jacket that came down a couple inches past the edge of the skirt. She wore a pair of black boots that ended just under her knees with light blue laces and a minimal heel. Overall, she was stunning. Kyoya was surprised by his reaction to her; he never really noticed things like a girl's looks but this girl seemed to radiate light and warmth.

The girl bowed her head. "I'm pleased to meet all of you and I can't wait to get to know you all better."

The teacher turned towards the class, looking for open seats. "Ah, there we go! You can take the seat next to Mr. Ootori." The class groaned. It seemed that everyone wanted to get to know the new girl. Kyoya stood up to show her where to sit. As she got near him, he moved to pull the chair out for her, but she brushed him off. She quickly moved past him pulling out her own chair and sitting down. Kyoya chuckled; he loved challenges.

The girls closest to them all started chattering at her, but she just sat silently. Only Kyoya could see that she was nervously twirling the ends of her hair as she sat. The teacher called for attention again and the students began to pretend to pay attention, even though they were all whispering about the new girl. The teacher shook her head and quickly ended homeroom.

As soon as the teacher left, the new girl was surrounded by other girls asking questions and touching her hair. However, they were all pushed out of the way by Tamaki, who grabbed her hand and said, "Oh beautiful Princess, how empty my life has felt without you! Please grace our Host Club with your radiant beauty!" He leaned down to kiss the hand he was holding, when she suddenly stood up, yanking her hand away, and knocking Tamaki on his butt.

"Oh, excuse me! I didn't mean to be so forceful." She smiled the same smile that never reached her eyes. "Our next class is about to start, so would someone be so kind as to show me where the textbooks are? I wouldn't want to get behind." Her voice was like honey and everyone clamored to help her.

Kyoya saw his chance to investigate this girl further. "I actually have to go to the library myself before our next class. I could take you there."

She nodded her head and walked with him out of the classroom, with some of the boys and girls grumbling about how the Host Club always claims dibs on pretty ladies.

Kyoya started to make small talk, actively ignoring that Tamaki was following behind them, pouting. "So, tell me how you came to be at Ouran. No one seems to know much about you and I don't recognize your family name. You seem to be an enigma."

Shaina brushed hair out of her face. "I wouldn't expect you to know me or my family. I am here at Ouran Academy as a scholarship student."

Kyoya was shocked at that information. She appeared to feel comfortable in high-class settings and her beauty left nothing to be desired. "Forgive me. But, as far as I am aware, scholarships are only available to Japanese citizens. MacMillan is not a Japanese family name."

The blonde chuckled and her eyes sparkled like beautiful sapphires. "That is true. However, my name was changed when I went to live with family overseas; they thought it would help me adjust easier. My parents moved to Japan shortly after they were married and became Japanese citizens. They loved Japanese culture so much, that they even took Japanese names and gave me a Japanese name when I was born. I was born here and as such, I am a Japanese citizen and quite eligible for the scholarship."

Kyoya regretted asking about it when he saw the flash of pain in her eyes. "So you went to live overseas. How exotic! Why did you go live with your family over there?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Shaina's eyes filled with such a deep pain that the only thing Kyoya could do was apologize.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to pry."

Her eyes brightened again. "Don't worry about it. There was no way you could have known." She smiled at him, even though he had just asked her questions that had painful answers.

He didn't get a chance to ask more questions because they had reached the library. "The textbooks and support materials are down this way." When he moved he accidentally grabbed her hand and tugged her in the right direction. Besides a slight blush, she didn't object.

When they got to the right aisle, three members of the Host Club were already there. Haruhi was up on a ladder reaching for a book while Hikaru and Kaoru were messing around.

Shaina saw what was about to happen and jerked her hand back. "If those boys keep messing around like that, that girl on the ladder will fall and hurt herself."

Tamaki stood next to them and glanced fearfully at the blonde. Just as she finished talking, the twins knocked into the ladder and the girl started to fall. Tamaki started to rush over yelling something like, "Don't worry, Haruhi! Daddy will save you!" but slipped on a precariously placed book on the floor.

Kyoya didn't have time to react but Shaina did. It was as if time stood still for her. She rushed past him, only leaving behind the faint flora scent of her perfume. She moved so fast he could barely see her. As Tamaki fell, she used his momentum by jumping with one foot on his back and pushed off. It was almost as if the laws of physics and gravity held no sway over the blonde. She jumped gracefully through the air, with one knee bent and her foot tucked next to her shapely behind. The move was so perfect, like she did it all the time. She grabbed Haruhi as she fell off the back of the ladder and landed gracefully. If Kyoya didn't know better, he would have said that their descent slowed more than it should have.

The members of the Host Club rushed over to the blonde, who was closely clutching the small brunette. In a quiet voice, Shaina asked the brunette, "Are you alright, Miss?" She gently set her on the ground before standing up and offering a hand to the girl.

"I'm alright. Thank you for saving me. That could have turned out badly." She gratefully took the offered hand and stood up. "Please let me introduce myself. I am Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student for Year 1."

The blonde smiled back. "It is nice to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances. My name is Shaina MacMillan, the scholarship recipient for Year 2." Tamaki and the ginger twins gaped at the blonde. They would never have imagined that she wasn't from the upper class like they were. Kyoya just smirked and Haruhi smiled.

"It will be nice to finally have someone around here that I can relate to!" Haruhi beamed at the girl who had just saved her.

The ginger twins moved towards Haruhi and placed arms around her neck. "How can you say that, Haruhi? We are your friends and we care about you. Are you saying that you can't relate to us?"

Shaina was the one who responded. Her blue eyes had become fierce icicles. "Just because you are friends with someone doesn't mean that you understand how they think or that you can relate to them. Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones that you know the least. Because you care about them, you are willing to overlook the flaws and clues that tell you about their true personality and in the end are shocked by their true self. Sometimes, caring about someone isn't enough to protect yourself or them from heartbreak." She seemed to realize how intense she was being because she shook her head slightly. "Forget it. Just try to be more careful around ladders." With that, she turned and went to go look for the books on the list that was tucked into her jacket pocket.

Shaina had gathered the majority of books on the list, more than fifteen of them, by herself. She noticed when the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki left. One book she needed was just a couple of inches out of her reach. Even on her tiptoes, she wasn't able to reach it. Suddenly an arm reached over and grabbed the one she needed. She turned and saw Kyoya. He handed her the book. She nodded her thanks.

Kyoya smiled at the blonde. Her natural charm was having an intriguing influence on him. He thought that she was very cute and he wanted her to smile a smile that actually reached her eyes. Nevertheless, he hid those feelings behind a cool face. He was the Shadow King after all and needed to keep up appearances. "Here are the rest of the books on the list. I figured it would be faster if I helped you get some of the books for you." She smiled at him again and brushed her long hair behind her shoulder. Kyoya noticed that it seemed to fall in her face and over her shoulder a lot. He could tell that it bothered her, but she didn't pull it up or style it. Instead, she let it shine with all of its beauty. He moved around her. "Let's go now. Class is about to start."

Shaina fell instep behind Kyoya. She had to admit that his demeanor was growing on her. She certainly liked him more than that Tamaki or the goofy Twins. She could tell that he tried to hide his pure heart behind a cold exterior, but she could see it. She wondered why he felt the need to help her but didn't question it. Being back in Japan, being home, was hard enough as it was. Any friends she could make would only help the situation. Maybe eventually this place would start to feel like home again.

They walked for a while in silence before Shaina spoke up. "I'm sorry about earlier. My words were unprovoked. It's just that some memories are hard to run from."

Kyoya stopped and turned towards the beautiful blonde. She gently bit her lip and nervously fiddled with the books in her hands. "You shouldn't apologize. Your words were accurate but wasted on them. They cannot understand heartbreak and betrayal, since they have never experienced it. Don't apologize for your feelings."

The blonde slowly looked up into Kyoya's amazing grey eyes. She smiled so bright and for the first time in a long time, the smile reached her eyes. "Thank you, Kyoya." She moved past Kyoya, who was stunned and could only look after her as she moved. "You truly have a pure heart, Kyoya. You shouldn't pretend to be so cold and callous. I don't think it suits you." She kept walking, with her hair swirling around you. After a couple of moments, Shaina realized that Kyoya wasn't following. "Are you coming? We are going to be late."

Kyoya chuckled and called to the vivacious blonde, "I'm coming." Kyoya shouldn't have been surprised. She was able to read him just as he was able to read her. Shaina had obviously been deeply hurt in the past and didn't trust easily. But she was a good person with a chivalrous attitude. Just like he himself did, she hid her true emotions behind a mask that very few could see through. He was intrigued by this girl. She made him feel things that he had never felt before, and they hadn't even known each other an hour! And yet, in that short time, she had already worked her way into his thoughts, just as he did with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! Life took control and I simply wasn't able to find time to write. However, I am finding time now! And I have revised the plot line that the story was going to follow. It won't cause too many changes, just a couple of tweaks for coming chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

The morning classes passed very slowly. Shaina had to force herself to pay attention and take notes. She had a hard time adjusting to speaking and writing in Japanese after so much time using English. The majority of her notes were in English. She sighed; Shaina knew she would have to recopy her notes in Japanese…

When the bell rang to signal lunchtime, Shaina closed her eyes and stretched. When she opened her eyes again, a lot of people were surrounding her, asking her to go to lunch.

She quickly scanned, looking for a way out of the large crowd. She noticed Haruhi by the door, waving at her. Shaina quickly grabbed her lunch from her bag and extracted herself from the crowd, hoping that it would be a couple of minutes before they found her.

When she reached Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins were standing near her. Haruhi smiled brightly up at her. "Shaina-sempai, would you like to have lunch with me?" The girl's in Shaina's new class started giggling and gossiping.

Shaina smiled back at Haruhi and nodded. She held up her lunch and Haruhi did the same. They giggled together and walked out of the classroom together. The boys had wandered off on their own and Shaina sighed thankfully. As they were walking outside to find a nice place to eat in the gardens, Shaina spoke to Haruhi. "You know, you don't have to use honorifics with me, Haruhi-kun. I spent too much time in America to be comfortable with it now."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok! You don't need to be formal with me either. I hope that we become great friends."

They found a nice place in the garden with a large tree. The grass was very soft and there were lovely flowers, lilies, if Shaina wasn't mistaken, all around. Shaina sat on the ground, leaning against the tree, closing her eyes. The shade was very comfortable.

Haruhi was chattering about the campus and clubs and such. Shaina opened her eyes and gazed at Haruhi. "Tell me. Why does everyone think you are a boy, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at Shaina curiously. "I was actually surprised that you knew I was a girl right away."

Shaina laughed. "When you have known enough girls that can pass as boys, and boys that can pass for girls, you learn to tell the difference."

Shaina picked up her lunch box and finally started eating when Haruhi started speaking again. "It's a long story, but people need to think I am a guy so that I can remain a member of the Host Club."

Shaina took slow and careful bites of the lunch she packed for herself. She remembered when she would have just downed the food, barely chewing. She made the conscious effort to control her eating. She ate about half of her lunch before she stopped eating. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, enjoying the beautiful and peaceful day.

"I can see that they care about you, Haruhi. We all need people to care about us."

Haruhi was about to respond when a child-like voice called out "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Hide me! Hide me!"

Shaina opened her eyes and a small blonde child with deep brown eyes was hugging Haruhi. Something about him, his innocence, his energy, reminded her of a certain pink-haired child, who was gone now. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away.

She stood up and looked at the tree she was leaning against. Shaina stepped back a few steps, running and jumping up and pushing off of the tree with one foot and grabbing the nearest branch. She swung her feet a couple of times before pulling herself onto the branch. She hooked her knees and feet around the branch and hung down. Her hair flowed down, almost touching the ground.

She reached her hands out to the boy. When he took her hands, she pulled them both up to sit on the branch, dangling their feet above the heads of whoever would come past. The boy sat close to her and whispered, "My name is Honey. I am hiding from my cousin, Takashi." He started giggling, which was contagious. Shaina giggled with him. He really did remind her of Rini, whose laugh was echoing through her head.

It wasn't long before a tall guy came over to Haruhi, who didn't say a word. It was Honey's giggle that gave them away. The guy looked up at them. Honey started laughing so hard that he started to fall from the branch. Shaina dove after him and grabbed him, pulling him close to her and twisting so she would hit the ground. However, they never hit the ground. A pair of arms cradled them, preventing them from hitting the ground. The guy sat them on the ground.

Honey patted the guy on the head and said, "You did a good job, Takashi."

Shaina sat on the ground for a few seconds, stunned. A voice made her turn her head. "Are you alright?"

The voice was familiar, like an echo of a dream. And the face was familiar too, but she couldn't place it. His hair was black, cut pretty short. His eyes were a stormy grey. He pulled her to her feet and he was taller than she was.

Shaina nodded her head. "I'm fine. Thank you. But, do we know each other? I feel like I have met you somewhere before."

When he shook his head, she let it go. As she brushed herself off, she said, "My name is Shaina MacMillan. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

When she reached up to brush the hair out of her face, she said, "Oh." The back of her hand was bleeding. She must have scratched it against the branch when reaching for the boy. Before she could do anything, the taller boy grabbed her hand. He rinsed it off with some water from a bottle and wrapped it with a handkerchief that he pulled out of his jacket. As he tied it off, Shaina whispered "Thank you." He looked in her eyes and nodded.

Honey grabbed her hand and held it against his cheek. "I'm sorry, Shai-chan! You go hurt because of me!"

Shaina shook her head and knelt in front of him. "I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

He smiled up at her and she smiled back.

When it was time for the afternoon classes to begin, Takashi and Honey walked her back to her classroom. She waved at them as they left, glad that she had met the mysterious boy and his adorable cousin.

When her classes were over, she sighed and stretched, glad the day was over. She was walking down the steps of Ouran when she heard and excited voice call out to her. When she turned around, a happy blonde bundle jumped into her arms. She swung him around before setting him down.

"Shai-chan! Wanna come see our club?" Honey excitedly asked.

Shaina chuckled. "I don't know that I can today sweetie." With his face so crestfallen, she almost changed her mind. Before she could say anything, she felt a furry creature jump hard onto her shoulder. She glanced over and saw a black cat, with a gold crescent on her forehead.

Shaina pet Luna's head and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Honey. I can't come to your club today. See? My kitty decided to come pick me up. Her name is Luna."

Honey giggled and Shaina knelt down. Honey reached out his hand and Luna rubbed her head against it.

Shaina patted his head and stood up. She saw Takashi standing beside her. No matter how much she wanted to stay, the fact that Luna was even there was a sign that trouble was afoot. She pulled a strap out of her bag, attached it to the metal circles, and turned her briefcase backpack into a messenger bag. Luna switched shoulders when Shaina put it on.

Shaina turned and walked away, not looking back. She did not hear Takashi and Honey agree to follow her, to make sure she was ok. If she had, she might have turned back, might have stopped them from following her, and might have prevented what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting a short distance from Ouran, Luna spoke. "You're making friends already. I'm glad. I know how hard it was for you to come back."

Shaina absently petted Luna. "There was no choice. It was hard, but I am the only one who has a chance of stopping what is to come. I am the only one with even a small amount of power left." Shaina reached in her jacket pocket and wrapped her hand around the brooch inside. "We need to stop this soon. I don't have much power left, Luna."

Luna rubbed her head against Shaina's cheek to comfort her. "We will figure it out. I promise. But now, I felt some dark power building up nearby…"

Shaina sighed and picked up the pace, following Luna's directions.

It wasn't long before they came upon a dark situation. Two large monsters, humanoid in appearance, were attacking a group of people. Their skin was like black and blistered leather, and their eyes were empty holes filled with swirling black power. They were terrifying. Their jaws were unhinged, opening wide to try and suck the life of the people they were attacking.

It only took a loud yell before the monsters turned towards her, giving the people a chance to escape. "Why don't you nega-freaks pick on someone who can actually fight back."

They quickly took her up on her offer. Sharp claws extended from their fingers and they lunged after her. Luna quickly jumped to a nearby wall, to watch the battle.

Her training over the past year kicked in. She quickly dodged out of the way, grabbing the brooch out of her pocket, calling out "Moon Eternal Power!" When nothing happened she quietly cursed. Before she could try again, the second monster came at her, knocking her off her feet. She tumbled across the ground for over twenty feet. Shaina painfully got to her feet, grabbing her side where the monster hit her. She had at least one cracked rib and was bleeding.

She was about to try again when she heard a child's voice call to her. "Shai-chan! Are you alright?"

She turned and saw Honey and Takashi running towards her. Her eyes widened. "NO! Run away! Get away from here!" Shaina screamed to them. Tears filled her eyes and suddenly fear crept into her body.

One of the monsters was behind them, going to cut them down. "NO! **MOON ETERNAL POWER**!" Suddenly a flash of pink light erupted from her hand, transforming her into the lost super-heroine, Sailor Moon. Her hair had become Sailor Moon's Odangos and pigtails. Her outfit transformed into a white leotard with three skirts of different colors and pink shoulder pads. Her white boots reached her knees and a crescent moon adorned her forehead. White wings extended from her back and the brooch, a pink heart with wings, found its way to her chest.

She quickly appeared behind Takashi and Honey, blocking them from the attack they didn't see coming. The monsters claws pierced her right shoulder. Shaina screamed in pain for a few seconds before grabbing the hand and pulling the claws from her body. She turned and tossed the monster fifteen feet away from them. Shaina dropped to her knees, putting pressure on her shoulder.

With teeth clenched she said, "Run away from here. These monsters will kill you." Shaina stood and turned towards them, blood dripping down her body, tinting her blonde hair crimson, even in its Odango and pigtails. Takashi took a step towards her but, she turned away. "Luna! Guide them out of here. They do not need to be in range for what is about to happen next."

Luna jumped down from her perch on a brick wall. "Come with me, children." She scampered off, but stopped when they were not following. They were stunned by the talking cat. "DID I STUTTER?" At that, they quickly ran off after the cat.

When they were far enough away, Shaina turned back to the monsters, who were staying out of her reach. "You monsters should have stayed the hell away from here... away from me… away from my friends!"

She pulled the brooch off of her chest and held it above her head. "**MOON CRYSTAL POWER!**" A blinding silver light filled the area. When it touched the monsters, they screamed in pain before disintegrating into silver moon dust.

Shaina fell to her knees, her transformation faded, her blood coating the street.

As her vision started to fade, Luna, Takashi and Honey ran towards her. Suddenly, she remembered. _A mountain years before. Running through the forest, away from a monster, looking for a place to transform. Finding a boy in a martial arts uniform, with short black hair and storm grey eyes. Pushing him out of the way of a demon attack. Having no choice but to transform in front of him. A faded memory. Being washed away in blood._

As her vision turned to black, Shaina whispered, "I finally remember… where we first met…. Takashi…"


	4. Chapter 4

When Shaina opened her eyes, she discovered that she was no longer on the street. She was in a hospital bed. She sat up, groaning lightly from the dull, aching pain that filled her body. The more serious wounds had already healed. If there was one thing she was glad for, it was that her excelled healing abilities haven't failed yet. She put her feet on the floor, inspecting her body. All of her wounds were bandaged and the blood was washed from her. Her shirt and jacket were shredded and were in a nearby trashcan. However, on the foot of the bed were some replacements. She carefully put them on, and her boots before standing up, using the bed to balance herself.

Shaina made her way to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. It was clear that she was in a hospital of some sort. She looked for an exit, but none was indicated so she just picked a direction. Her strength started to return and soon she wasn't using the wall to keep herself standing. As she rounded a corner, she saw Luna, Honey, and Takashi walking towards her. She sighed in relief, smiling gently as they ran to her. Luna jumped to her shoulder, nuzzling her face. "Oh, Luna. You know it would take more than those scratches to put a dent in me."

Shaina turned towards the two boys, reaching out to pat Honey's head. "I am alright. Just tired. Let us have the discussion about what happened another time." With that, she walked away, letting Luna guide her out of the hospital and home.

The next day, Shaina made her way back to Ouran, still tired from the events of the night before. When she got to homeroom, the teacher told her that the class was going to be in tests all day. Shaina sat out in the hallway for a bit, wondering if she should just go home. After a bit, the homeroom teacher walked out and noticed her sitting there. She moved and sat next to her.

"Ms. MacMillan… The teachers have been made aware of your… family situation… If you need help with anything, feel free to contact me."

Shaina looked over to the beautiful teacher. She has long golden red hair and piercing blue eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Eurterpe. I really appreciate your offer."

The teacher looked at her for a moment before standing up, placing a hand on the top of Shaina's head. "It is my pleasure. Why don't you just take the day and relax around campus, wander around, explore. It must be hard coming back to Japan… And… some problems that we have, where we cannot do what we once could are not from a lack of ability… but from a mental block. Finding something to fight for, something to protect, some reason to access those abilities is often enough to find that part of yourself once again." With that, the teacher walked away, humming a quiet tune to herself.

Shaina's eyes followed her, wondering what she knew. But she smiled, realizing the sound advice. She got up and stretched, deciding to walk through the gardens for a while.

When lunch came around, Honey and Takashi found Shaina asleep in the gardens. They sat down next to her, waiting for her to wake. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at them.

"I supposed you want to know what happened yesterday…" When they nodded, she sighed. "It is a long story and one you might not believe."

"A long time ago, there was a kingdom on the moon. It thrived, ruling over this solar system, and ever kingdom in the galaxy owed their allegiance to the Silver Millennium. There was a beautiful Queen and a Princess. The princess had a court, made up of the royalty from the other planets. One day, she secretly traveled to Earth, a forbidden act. But she wanted to see the beautiful flowers. She met a prince and fell in love. They were to marry, even though it was forbidden. But a darkness arose, destroying this solar system, killing the prince and the princess, out of love for her prince, took her own life. The Queen, so distraught, used the power of the Silver Crystal to preserve the souls of all who died in the great battle. She sent them into the future to be reborn, hoping that they would have a happy and safe life. But she made sure that if their power was needed, those who had it could be awakened as the Sailor Soldiers. I am the reincarnation of that lost princess. A lot happened since my court was awaked as Sailor Soldiers… and now, their powers are gone. I have some power left, but it is fading. There is a new darkness and I have to stop it before my power leaves me completely."

They look at her in shock and she shakes her head. "I know it is a lot to take in, but you have to think about what you saw yesterday. And Takashi… I have met you before. I know you remember. I am not sure why you never mentioned it, but I remember. It was many years ago, in the mountains. I came upon you being attacked by a monster. I had no choice but to transform and save you. You never told anyone and I thank you for that. You and Honey cannot tell anyone now… there are certain people… who… are not happy with me right now and will not hesitate to attack people who know me. In fact, you should stay far away from me."

Honey wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Don't be silly, Shai-chan. We are friends and we will continue to be your friends even if you are a little different." Shaina smiles gently at him, rubbing his head gently.

"Alright. But there are situations where you must listen to me. If I tell you to run, you must run. There are creatures that will kill you. And you don't have my healing abilities."

When they nod, she smiles brightly. "Ok. Now, are you going to help me eat my lunch? I made too much." They laugh lightly together, eating lunch, getting to know each other better, smiling brightly.


End file.
